A History of House Quillfyre
by Hydro34
Summary: This is a fanfic on a house called Quillfyre and their history shortened to only a couple of chapters but there will be more on there history through the eyes of the characters mentioned.


The History of House Quillfyre

Penned by Maester Thomas

Year 300AC

In the Reign of King Tommen Baratheon

The founding of the house was under the shadow of the Fourteen Flames of Valyria, a great house but about two centuries before the Doom a party of 20 ships left Volantis and headed to the shores of Westeros in the hope of founding of a great Kingdom. Like all the inhabitants of Valyria, they had a dragon; Mosswing; this dragon was coming close to its fiftieth name day as it landed on the Mander being followed by the household. This family came across a house called White Oak; which tried to gather its men and attack Mosswing and their household. With slaying of about a thousand men on the banks of the Mander, with tales saying that the river itself boiled from the flames. Marching onward the House of Quillfyre, they slew the Lord Gandalf White Oak in another battle against over 3000 men. After a week they came across the ringfort of these men called Oaken Heart, which was burnt to the ground and the lady and her children imprisoned. The rider of Mosswing called Alys the Planter; was said to have taken the oldest daughters, Berneat and Zoeya as wives already having sired children from the Valyrian wife called Tandell. They constructed a keep on Talos Hill and in the weirwood grove nearby wed his new brides and slept with them under the crying gaze of the tree. Alys planted a branch of the weirwood at the base of the hill and was the only man to have a planted a weirwood. That is where the tale ends for Alys and his wives.

About hundred years after the founding of house Quillfyre, they became their own kingdom and prospered, creating the tradition of when Alys's first wife Tandell had her children the heir Gael and the second born son Aerea decided that when they moved into what is now called the Tower of Kings. The second born branch sired by Aerea would live in what is called the Old Dragon Manor and always be the Master of the knights of the Old Dragon. During this time Mosswing was controlled by all the Kings of Mande. But house Gardiner summoned there bannermen and launched an attack of 10,000 men at the Mander. After the fight of Bitterbridge the son of King Duncan Quillfyre bent the knee, in rage of his sons defeat King Duncan flew Mosswing against Highgarden but was fired upon by trebuchets and arrows causing the dragon to flew and as he flew over the sea the Redwyne fleet shot him down and as he fell he burnt his rider and the fleet. Every now and then a lord of Quillfyre will look for the remains of Mosswing and King Duncan as he is said to have fallen off at Tarth and he wore a suit of Valyrian steel. After that Quillfyre became a leigelord of Gardiner and then Tyrell. When the Andals landed and brought the word of the Seven there was a great battle where on the Mander where over 200 knights of the Old Dragon were killed along with their Valyrian blades, from spears to greatswords, the boats sunk beneath the Mander and are said to have been lost though once a generation a blade may wash onto the bank were they are normally fought over by the knights or minor lords of the lands surrounding. During the war a small village south of Tumbletown was burned to the ground killing the only remaining Warlocks and smithies that knew the secrets of how to make and work Valyrian steel, in some parts on the area the odd ancient fragments of molten Valyrian steel that are from the areas where the steel was once made and worked.

About 20BC there was a coup by the minor lords and branches of house Quillfyre, where a poor branch of the house attacked against the keep from the inside and forced the Lord of the Mander and his family to the same manor they came from. To this day they live there; waiting in spite but have softened over the years as nearly member of their house have been prosperous from trade on the Mander. The main reason for the strong bloodline of Valyrian in house Quillfyre is from cousin marriages early on and then the marriage of Targaryen household and other bloodlines from Essos.

The Uniting of the Severn Kingdoms, by Ageon the Conqueror was supported by House Quillfyre and after the coronation of Ageon he flew to Talos Hill to visit what is thought the only shrine to the Valyrian gods excluding small shrines in the keeps of other Valyrian Lords that are bannermen to House Quillfyre.

In the year of 141AC, a Knight of the Old Dragon that was a part of the Royal court, boasted that Quillfyre was the most pure Valyrian house and that the Targaryen's were poor scum that fled from Valyria; in retaliation the Prince Daemon flew to Talos Hill and tried to burn Alys's Tree, which instead of burning the weirwood cried till the square around it was drenched in blood and then turned to stone. Then Prince Ameoned used this moment to chase the Prince to Gods Eye where his Dragon was killed in the Dance of Dragons. The Lord of the Mander at the time called Lord Saruman was killed by a mob of Velrids or so it's said; Velrids are a daemon that live in Godswoods and are the cousins of the children of the forests; it is most likely that he was murder in the Godswoods by his guards.


End file.
